


31 days with the slashers

by RoxyDaCannibal



Series: The adventures of my cringy oc's [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm begging you, Mostly Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, also angst, horror movie characters, just a warning, please don't read this, slashers, slight crack, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyDaCannibal/pseuds/RoxyDaCannibal
Summary: Four teenagers ( Sapphire, Ash, Symphony and Ally ) are obsessed with horror movies, especially with the killers. Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers and Ghostface are their favourites. One day after school, they decide to have a little fun with an old enchanted item. As a result, their favourite killers come to life. But, in the end, it isn't so bad after all.





	1. Day 1: The summoning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damn this voodoo!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/441239) by doggydeath. 



> This is so trashy why are you here?

The sun was shining on a bright october day as four horror freaks walked out of school as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. You see, these four horror movie fanatics are a small group of four friends, who get together to watch old classic horror movies, such as A Nightmare On Elm Street, Friday The 13th, Halloween, Scream, etc. 

The A Nightmare On Elm Street freak's name is Sapphire. Her hair is blonde, her left eye is a beautiful sapphire blue, while her right eye remains hidden behind her blonde hair. Her hair is put up in a ponytail, with bits of red dye at the ends of her hair. She wears a black and red checkered flannel, a pink crop top, short jean shorts that just cover her rear, fishnet stockings and mix and matched converse sneakers, one orange, one light blue. She is an artist, drawing and animating as much as she can. Her favourite subject is chemistry, she loves science. She has a secret however, she is only half human. She is half-fire demon, half human.

The Friday The 13th freak's name is Ash. He has brown hair, green eyes, and has freckles. If you were to ask him who he looks like the most, he would say Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon. He always carries around with him a book bag full of books on myths and legends, along with a few books on magic. In his spare time, he uses these magic books for god knows what in his basement. 

The Halloween freak's name is Symphony. She has dark brown hair put up in a bun, with the bottom half of her hair dyed blue. She has blue eyes that match the dye, and lipstick of the same colour. She wears a navy blue sweater with sleeves that are too long for her slender arms, and jeans. She has two secrets to hide however, she's not human at all. Her mother was a banshee, her other mother was a siren. Therefore, she is a banshee/siren mix, but looks human. How they managed to have her, we'll never know. Her other secret, though...She self harms. But she'd rather not talk about it.

The last horror movie freak, the Scream freak's name is Ally. She has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and dresses in all black. She dresses in revealing clothing despite the school's dress code, and loves her body. She has a very high self-esteem, and is the mother of the friend group. She's always making sure everyone is feeling alright, especially Symphony. She worries for the poor girl. Anyways, she wears high heels and short skirts with pride. She isn't human either, in fact, she's a fallen angel.

All four of them walked out of the school together, carrying their school bags or throwing them over their shoulders. Ash, being the tallest of the group, lead the way while Sapphire and Symphony were in the middle, and last but certainly not least, Ally at the end. The courtyard of the school was crowded with teens waiting for their school buses, so they had to walk in a single file line to get through such a large crowd of students. Once they were through, they walked side by side, with Ash and Ally at the ends and Sapphire and Symphony in the middle. They walked like this because Sapphire and Symphony were the main targets for bullies, so it was up to Ash and Ally to protect them. 

"So, what's the plan for tonight guys?" Sapphire asked, her high pitched voice full of curiosity. Ash looked down at the 4'11" girl and smiled. "How about we all go to my house? I bought a lot of junk food last week, it'll last me an entire month. I thought maybe we could all share some of it and watch House Of 1000 Corpses?" He looked at the others as they nodded in agreement, Sapphire smiling and nodding as well.

"Then it's settled. Anyone have homework?" Sapphire and Symphony shook their heads as Ally nodded again. "Unfortunately, yes. I have a math test on thursday, and this is to help us prepare for it." She complained.

"I can help you with it!" Said Sapphire, wanting to be helpful. "I'm really good at math, so I can help you study for it! I'll help you with your homework, and then we can watch the movie!" Ally smiled at her. "Thank you, Sapphire." She spoke, her beautiful french accent could seduce anyone. 

Symphony was walking with her head down. She was looking at the ground as they walked, occasionally looking at whoever was speaking at the time. Ally noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder, which made Symphony jump slightly. "Symphony, sweetie, are you alright?" Symphony just looked at her and nodded. When she spoke, her voice was quiet and soft like always. "I'm alright, don't worry about me. I...I'm excited for the movie tonight." She gave a weak smile. There was nothing wrong at the time, that's just how she usually is. Ally nodded and took her hand off her shoulder, continuing to walk with the rest of her friend group as they made their way to Ash's house, which was quite far. 

On their way to his house, they made small conversations with each other. They laughed when Ash tripped and almost fell, and he laughed along with them once he regained his composure. At last, they made it to his house, Ash taking out his house key and unlocking the door, opening it for the girls to walk in. He shut the door and locked it once everybody was inside, Sapphire and Ally going to the dining room table to do the math work. Symphony asked Ash quietly, "Can I use your bathroom?" and he nodded, so Symphony walked to the bathroom a bit slowly, wanting to check on the cuts on her arms and thighs.

* * *

Once the math work was done and everybody was ready to watch the movie, Ash and Symphony sat on the couch while Sapphire sat on the floor, Ally in a bean bag in front of the couch. With Ash and Symphony on the ends of the couch, the large collection of candy and other snacks were piled on the middle cushion. All sorts of different chocolate bars, sweets and chips made up the pile, everybody grabbing what they wanted before Ash put on House Of 1000 Corpses.

Symphony hugged a pillow and curled up into a ball as she watched the movie. She was the one that was the easiest to scare and catch off guard, so this was seen as normal to the group. Sapphire's eyes were practically glued to the screen. Ally had her legs crossed as she ate through her bag of sour cream and onion chips, watching the movie with interest. At a particularly scary scene, Symphony hid her face with the pillow she was holding onto for dear life, waiting for the scene to come to an end. A few times during the scene, she would take a glance up to see if the coast was clear, only to quickly hide her face again when she realized it wasn't. 

After the movie was finished, Sapphire was so full of candy and junk she felt like she was going to explode. She groaned in discomfort as she got up, racing to the bathroom just in case she threw up all that crap she ate. Ash chuckled a bit before standing up to stretch, and that's when he realized he'd forgotten to mention a book he found. 

When Sapphire came out of the bathroom, she said "false alarm" before stealing Ash's seat on the couch. Ash glared at her for a split second before standing in front of the TV, looking at them. 

"I found a book a little while ago and I want to show it to you guys. The contents of it are pretty interesting, and I thought you guys might want to see it!" Before anyone could respond, Ash rushed down to the basement to grab the book he was talking about. Sapphire had a hand on her stomach and stared at the wall for a moment before looking at the others, not really paying attention. "What did he say?" 

Symphony was the one to answer. Quietly, she responded, "He said he found a book and he wants to show it to us." "Oh..." Sapphire responded, looking back at the wall again while she waited for Ash to come back with whatever book he was talking about.

After a minute, Ash came back upstairs and into the living room, carrying an old book. He had an excited look on his face as he sat on the floor and motioned for everyone to join him. So everyone got on the floor in a circle, and Ash put the book in the middle. 

 He flipped to the page where he left a red bookmark, and looked around at his friends. "This book can bring anyone you want, fictional or not, to life! I thought it would be fun if we tried it out?"

Sapphire blinked. "Wait, what? You...You're serious? Anyone we want?" Ash nodded. "Yeah! Anyone! That means, if we wanted to, we could bring our favourite horror movie slashers to life! I could bring Jason to life, you could bring Freddy to life!" Ash looked at Symphony and Ally. "You guys could bring Michael and Billy to life too!"

Symphony looked scared as she stared at the book. "I-I don't know, Ash...Won't that be dangerous? I-I mean, won't they try to kill us or something?"

Ash thought for a moment. "Well...It's worth the risk, right...?"

Ally shook her head. "If they get loose, innocent people will die. Please, get rid of the book." 

Ash sighed. "But...-" "No buts." 

Sapphire cut in. "Can I try? Pleeeeaaasssee?"

Ally sighed. "No, Sapphire. It could be dangerous." Sapphire pouted and crossed her arms.

"Please, Ally?" It was obvious that Sapphire was not going to give up. Eventually, after a few minutes of Ally saying "No" and Sapphire responding with "Please?", Ally gave up. 

She sighed again as she face-palmed. "Fine...But if we die, I'll kill you." Sapphire smiled as she took the book from Ash, reading over the page she needed to read and the instructions. In the instructions, it said that you must picture the person or thing you want to become real/alive, and at the end, you must close the book. Sapphire read these instructions out loud to everybody, and they all nodded. 

After a moment, she started the enchantment. Sapphire had a bit of trouble pronouncing some of the words, but eventually she finished the enchantment, but she didn't close the book. Instead, she handed it to Ash and said "Your turn!" 

Ash nodded and took the book, ignoring Ally as she started raising her voice at him and Sapphire. He pictured Jason in his head, and started the enchantment. Ally tried to grab the book and take it away from him, but he just moved away from her and continued with the enchantment. When he was done, he put the book in Symphony's lap. 

"Your turn." He said, giving her a reassuring smile. Symphony hesitantly grabbed the book and lifted it up a little to see the words better, shaking slightly. She hesitated, but pictured Michael in her head as she had difficulty saying the enchantment. 

Ally groaned once she finished and was handed the book. She internally cursed at herself as she grabbed it and began the enchantment, Ghostface ( Billy Loomis ) on her mind. 

Once she was done, she shut the book. As soon as the book was shut, all the lights in the house started to flicker as the TV went to static. There seemed to be a breeze coming from nowhere as they all got up, looking around.

"Holy shit...It works..." Ash said, turning around, alert for the hockey masked killer, Jason Voorhees. 

Symphony looked out the window as extreme anxiety filled her whole body. She was breathing heavily and shaking, turning around in circles, but she stopped when she looked out the window. 

There was a face in the window. 

A pale white face, that belonged to a tall man in a mechanic suit. 

Symphony let out a high pitch scream.


	2. Day 2: Getting used to them

Everyone immediately covered their ears as Symphony screamed, her voice louder than you could imagine. Her scream was so loud and deafening, the windows cracked. The man outside the window, Michael Myers, did not act fast enough and his ears started bleeding.

After a second, the screaming stopped. Michael collapsed as everyone removed their hands from their ears, Sapphire looking out the window to see what Symphony was screaming at. After a moment, she gasped as Michael got up off the ground and stood up, her heart beating what felt like a million miles an hour as he stared at them with black eyes hidden behind his famous white mask.

It was then a voice spoke up out of the darkness of the room, a deep, rough voice as it cackled. "Aw, what's wrong sweetheart?~ I can sense your fear~" It was at that moment that Sapphire turned around to look at the source of the voice, finding it to be none other than Freddy Krueger himself. Sapphire didn't know why, but she was almost...Relieved to see him. She relaxed slightly at the sight of him, but she jumped when Michael smashed through the cracked window and stood in front of Symphony. It seemed as if he was...Protecting her from Freddy.

Michael pulled out a knife and pointed it around at everybody. When he pointed it at Sapphire, Freddy growled loudly and stood in front of Sapphire, shielding her from the danger. Which wasn't hard to do, since she is 4'11". 

When the knife was pointed at Ash, a 7' tall man in a hockey mask burst through the front door. Jason grabbed Ash with one hand, and he yelped as he was lifted up into the air and thrown over the much larger killer's shoulder. Jason took out his machete, ready for a fight. 

And then, all eyes were on Ally. She backed up slightly only to bump into someone standing behind her. She turned around, and Billy Loomis, also known as Ghostface, was standing behind her. He moved to stand beside her as he put a hand around her waist, taking out his own weapon. For a few minutes, the four slashers stood like that, their weapons out and ready to protect their...Masters? Friends? Lovers? The four friends would have to find that out later. 

Ash was embarrassed as his rear end was facing everybody, so he muttered to Jason, "please put me down". And so, Jason put him back down on the ground, and Ash went into the center of the "circle" they were stuck in.

"Alright...Everyone put your weapons down...Please. These are my friends..." Sapphire tugged on Freddy's sweater, and he hesitantly lowered his gloved hand. Michael looked back at Symphony, and she nodded slowly. He put his knife away, same with Jason, who put his machete back where it belonged, at his side in it's sheath. Lastly, Ghostface mumbled "fuck" before putting his own weapon in it's sheath, removing the arm that was around Ally. 

For a moment, everyone stood still in Ash's living room, glass on the floor from Michael bursting through the already broken window. Ash looked around at his friends.

Sapphire was holding onto Freddy's arm.

Symphony was clinging onto Michael's mechanic suit for what seemed to be dear life.

Ally had her arms crossed, waiting for him to say something.

Eventually, Ash sighed. He looked at Jason, and then looked around at the other slashers. They all wanted to protect who summoned them for god knows what reason, and he wanted answers.

"Okay...So, we already know how you guys are here. But I want to know why you seem to be protecting my friends."

Since only two out of the four slashers could speak, Freddy spoke up. "You gave us life. And now, in return, we'll protect your own lives." He gently moved Sapphire's hands off his arm and crossed them. "Now, my turn. Why the fuck would you summon us?"

Ash looked at the ground. "It was my idea...I thought it would be fun..." Freddy glared at him.

"Wow. You're really fucking stupid-" "Hey! We agreed to go along with his idea, I really wanted to do it. So if you're calling him stupid, then you're calling me stupid too. Take it back." Sapphire cut in.

Freddy rolled his eyes, but nodded. He mumbled, "whatever" before looking away.

Symphony tugged on Michael's suit slightly, and he turned to look at her. "U-Um...Never mind..." Even though he was there to protect her, he was still really intimidating. Symphony curled up a bit and took a step back.

Ally walked over to her, Michael giving her a look that basically said "take one step closer to her and you're dead", and she stopped. She glared at Michael and spread her gorgeous black wings.

"Let me get to my friend. I won't hesitate to end you." Symphony whimpered and quietly said to Michael, "it's okay...She won't hurt me..." Michael stared at Ally's wings before taking a step away from Symphony to let Ally get to her. She went over to the trembling girl and hugged her, folding her wings which disappeared when she did. Symphony buried her face in Ally's shoulder, relaxing as her gentle angelic touch made her feel safe.

It was then that Sapphire gagged, covering her mouth with her hand and let out a muffled "oh no" before running to the bathroom, puking up all that junk food she ate earlier. 

Freddy followed her and held her hair out of her face as she hurled, emptying out the contents of her stomach. "Ugh..." She groaned, looking up at Freddy as she wiped her mouth, tears in her eyes. 

Freddy was holding her hair covering her right eye away from her face so vomit wouldn't get in it, and it was then that Freddy realized why Sapphire would hide her right eye.

Sapphire's right eye is yellow around the pupil, orange as the next layer, and then red as the outer layer to resemble fire. Her pupil is an elegant slit, pitch black. Freddy quite liked it, he thought it looked nice.

 When Sapphire was done, he let go of her hair, letting it fall back over her right eye. Sapphire gave him a weak smile. "Thanks..." Freddy smirked. "No problem, sweet cheeks~"

When they both left the bathroom, Ash looked at Sapphire with a concerned look. "Are you okay?" Sapphire nodded, looked up at Freddy and smiled. "This is Ash's house. He's got a lot of stuff in his basement-" "Please don't talk about what's in my basement..." Ash cut her off.

Freddy smirked again. "What are you hiding?~ I want to see it now." Sapphire continued to smile as he grabbed his hand, leading him down the stairs to the basement. 

Ash quickly followed, Jason right behind him. Symphony sat on the couch with Michael, and Ally went back over to Billy. 

* * *

 

Ash's basement was full of books upon books on different types of magic. Mainly necromancy, but there were books on pyromancy, cryomancy, and many more. 

Freddy whistled as he looked around at the many books. There was some kind of sigil in the middle of the floor, and a desk with a book open on it, a pencil in the middle of it. It was a hard cover notebook, he seemed to be taking notes on what he thought was the most important from his ginormous collection of books.

Ash ran down the stairs after them, and Jason's weight almost made the stairs collapse underneath him. Freddy looked back at him. "Why so many books?"

Sapphire spoke up before Ash could. "He likes to collect books, and study different kinds of magic. He prefers necromancy, though." 

Freddy nodded. "Interesting." He walked into the middle of the room, right in the center of the sigil. He looked down at it, fixed his hat and went back over to Sapphire. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders, and walked back up the stairs and into the living room. Sapphire giggled as Ash and Jason followed them.

* * *

 

What they came back to was completely different from how they left the other four. Now, Symphony was thrown over Michael's shoulder just like how Ash was when Jason did the same to him. Billy was on the floor bleeding to death, Ally pulling Michael's knife out of his chest to heal him properly. Billy groaned in pain when the knife was removed, but trusted Ally to do what she needed to do.

Freddy didn't really care what was happening, and neither did Jason. However, Ash was concerned and so was Sapphire, so Freddy put Sapphire down and she immediately went over to Ally to ask what happened. 

"I-I was just trying to get to Symphony again, and Michael took out that stupid knife of his...Billy jumped in front of me and got stabbed instead of me taking it." Ash looked at Michael. 

Symphony was crying slightly, but Michael didn't seem to notice due to how quiet she was being. But then, Symphony sniffled and Michael immediately put her down and put his hands on her shoulders. 

"You upset her, you stupid cunt." Freddy said, earning a whack on the head from Ash. Freddy growled and raised his glove hand to attack him for hitting him, but Jason took his machete out of it's sheath and aimed it at Freddy, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder. It was clear that they shouldn't hurt each other, unless they wanted to start a huge fight, which wasn't necessary.

Ash crossed his arms, trying to look intimidating. However Freddy just laughed at him and lowered his hand, not wanting to recreate Freddy vs Jason.

Jason stared down at him and tilted his head, wondering why Freddy was laughing. He kept his machete out, just in case anybody tried to hurt his...Whatever Ash was to him. He'll call him "master" for now.

Once Billy was healed, Sapphire went back over to Freddy, yawning. It was then she realized that the slashers had nowhere safe to stay, and they can't transport them anywhere without being seen. So their only option was to stay at Ash's house.

Ash's house is small, but he has his room, two guest rooms, and a spare room in the basement. The rooms are quite small, but they should all fit just fine.

"Hey, um...Ash?" Ash looked at Sapphire. "The slashers don't have anywhere to stay...And we can't take them anywhere with us, not without being caught with them..." Ash realized what she was going to say. "Sapphire, how am I supposed to fit 8 people in my house? I can  _just_ fit the four of us in here, how am I supposed to fit them in here too?"

Ally helped Billy get up, and Symphony sniffled. Then, Ally got an idea. "We can share the beds with them."


	3. Day 3: The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slashers and the freaks spend their first night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 600 hits ;v; Thank you!
> 
> ( The best song for this story I think is "Strange Days" by Three Days Grace c: Comment if you agree or think differently! )

" _We can share the beds with them."_

Everybody stared at her when she said that. Ally looked around at everyone and sighed. "Come on, how else are they going to stay here? We can't just shove them all in the basement, which happens to be full of Ash's stuff."

One by one, the freaks nodded. They all looked at their slasher, and they also nodded in agreement.

So with that, they all went upstairs.

* * *

Ash's top floor has 4 bedrooms and a bathroom. Ash's room is the one closest to the stairs, then the room Sapphire uses is beside his. Then there's the bathroom in the middle, the room Ally uses, and then finally, the room Symphony uses.

Everyone got comfortable...Well, the freaks including Freddy did, anyway.

Jason, Michael and Billy stayed awake and sat on the edges of the beds. They all knew what Freddy does, so to try and protect their "masters", they would stay awake to wake them up if Freddy does anything to them.

Ash didn't really seem to mind, he was a little worried about having a visitor in his dreams as well. So was Symphony, who was the most frightened. But Ally didn't really give two shits, she can handle a demon any day. ~~What a bad ass.~~

Symphony took the longest to fall asleep due to her growing anxiety, but eventually she managed to fall asleep. She was expecting to see Freddy in her dreams, but the dream demon was nowhere in sight. This was because Freddy was busy in Sapphire's dreams.

And before you ask, no, he didn't do anything bad to her. Quite the opposite, actually...

* * *

 

When Sapphire opened her eyes, she was in a grand ballroom. She was wearing a light blue dress, covered in fluffy feathers. There were a few feathers stuck in her hair, which was in a bun. The hair covering her right eye was pulled back, a hair clip holding it in place. She looked around at the room, and that's when she noticed she was on a swing. She started to swing back and forth lightly, giggling. She looked at her dress and thought, "This dress is beautiful..."

"It sure is, princess~" Sapphire looked up and saw Freddy standing several feet away from her. He was wearing something similar to what a prince would wear. He was...Smiling. Not smirking. And it wasn't an evil smile, no, she could sense joy coming from him. She returned the smile and got off the swing, and Freddy snapped his fingers, making it disappear. He walked over to her and bowed, and in return she curtsied to him. They got into position and began to slow dance to beautiful music that was seeming to come from nowhere. 

Sapphire was smiling warmly at him as they danced, Freddy looking down at her, returning the smile. It seemed as if they were dancing for eternity, but neither of them were complaining. They were enjoying being close to each other. It wasn't meant to be romantic, just an activity that they could both enjoy together that wasn't in any way cruel or violent.

Sapphire was happy. And so was he, but unfortunately everything eventually must come to an end, and Sapphire started to wake up as they ended the song, Freddy dipping her. Sapphire closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was back in the bedroom.

* * *

Ash's night was pretty okay. Jason had his machete out, sitting on the edge of the bed. He remembered when his mother used to tuck him in at night, so when Ash laid down, Jason tucked him in. 

Ash stared at him as he did so, confused as all Hell as to why a murderer was tucking him in. He didn't say anything, just rolled over and, after several minutes, fell asleep.

Now, Symphony, like I said, took the longest to fall asleep. But eventually she did, only to have a nightmare about her parent's deaths. 

It was horrific, and it seemed so real...

She jerked awake, quickly sat up, and started crying. 

Michael was sitting at the edge of the bed just like Jason, making sure she was okay. When she sat up and started to cry, he whipped his head around and moved closer to her, unsure of what to do.

He wished that angel Billy is protecting would wake up and come help, he didn't know what to do or how to help his "master".

But then, she moved forward and clung to him, sobbing quietly into his chest. Hesitantly and slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her awkwardly. "M-Michael..." He looked down at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for a quiet whimper, which made Michael hold the poor girl tighter. They stayed like that for a few moments, but suddenly she pulled away. She opened the nightstand's top drawer and pulled out something small, but Michael didn't see what. She got up and wiped her eyes, shutting the drawer. "I-I'll...I'll be back...Okay?" She then left the room and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

She sat down on the bathroom floor with her back against the door. She lifted up her sleeve, which was already covered in cuts. Some new, some old scars. She brought the little razor blade to her skin and pressed down, sliding it across her arm as tears filled her eyes. Blood dripped down her arm as she made another long cut, and turned her arm around so her wrist was exposed. She hesitated as she brought the blade to her wrist, making a cut across, but not deep enough to hit the vein.

She started crying quietly to herself, and thankfully, Michael heard. 

He left the room as quickly as he could and tried opening the door, but Symphony was in the way. She moved away from the door quickly, startled. And that's when she remembered.

She forgot to lock the door.

As soon as she wasn't blocking the door anymore, the door opened to reveal Michael standing there, and when he saw the blade in her hand and the cuts on her arm, he visibly tensed as he panicked, going over to her and ripping the blade from her grasp, throwing it in the garbage that was behind the door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, and Symphony flinched as she was pulled forward...Into a hug.

It was a quick hug, but it still meant the world to her. When Michael pulled away, he started searching the bathroom for a first aid kit or anything else he could find that he could use to help her injuries. After a minute of searching anything he could use, he managed to find a first aid kit in the cabinet under the sink. He motioned for her to sit on the ground, which she did, and Michael sat down in front of her.

He took out some bandages and began to wrap them around her arm carefully, not wanting to cause her any more pain than she was already in. Soon her arm was wrapped in proper bandages, and Michael looked at her. It was as if he was silently asking, "Why?"

Symphony let out a sob as she began to repeat "I'm sorry" over and over, hiding her face with her hands and Michael pulled her onto his lap, rocking her back and forth, trying to comfort her. For a little over an hour, they stayed like that. Michael rocking her and trying to calm her down, Symphony letting out helpless heartbreaking whimpers.

She was always a crybaby.

After what felt like an eternity, Symphony managed to cry herself to sleep on Michael's lap. So Michael picked her up bridal style and left the bathroom, bringing her back to the room they were sharing and putting her on the bed, pulling a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. He resumed his position on the edge of the bed, more alert than he had ever been in his entire life.

* * *

That morning at breakfast, Michael kept a close eye on Symphony. She seemed to be doing okay as she put some scrambled eggs on her plate and some bacon, but not very much.

Sapphire was bright eyed and bushy tailed, happy about last night. She woke up this morning with Freddy's arm wrapped around her, almost protectively. Freddy was awake the second she turned slightly to look at him, surprised due to the position they were in. He just sat up and smiled at her, Sapphire returning the smile. 

When Ash woke up, Jason was right in his face. He jumped and head butted him, putting a hand on his forehead as he groaned in pain, looking up at Jason. Jason tilted his head, not saying anything like usual.

Now, Ally was in a bad mood. Because when she woke up, Billy's hand was up her shirt. Not touching her, but it was still up her shirt. She ended up spreading her wings and whacking Billy in the face with her wings, causing him to sit up immediately and hold his face, letting out swears, curses and profanities. Ally just simply said "Hmph" as she sat up and stretched, getting up to go see who else was awake.

Ally was glaring at Billy as he sat down beside her, looking at the ground, embarrassed. After a few minutes of silence between them, Ally mumbled "I forgive you..." which made Billy smirk. She noticed this and rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her toast with peach jam.

Ally was the first to speak up to everyone. "So, how did everyone sleep?" She then looked at Sapphire first.

Sapphire gave her a smile. "I slept really well! Freddy gave me a wonderful dream, I really enjoyed it!" 

Ash spoke up next. "I slept fine, but I woke up to someone right in my face." Ally and Sapphire giggled a bit, and Ash glared at them.

"Well,  **I** woke up to someone's hand up my shirt,  **Billy**." She then glared at him, and he leaned away slightly. 

Symphony didn't say anything as she ate slowly, and everyone looked at her. She looked around at everyone and curled up slightly, not wanting anyone else to know what she did last night.

Ally began to get worried again, wanting to know why Symphony was acting the way she was. She'll have to ask her later.

So, in the end, the good news is they all survived the first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! <3


	4. Day 4: The slashers are left alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slashers are left in the house while the freaks go to school. Will they survive being stuck with each other? ( The answer is yes )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be interested in me writing fanfics with my ocs x their favourite slasher? I will if you want me to! c: Just comment which oc and I'll get to writing a fanfiction for them and their favourite slasher as soon as I can! Happy New Year!

After breakfast, the slashers had to wait downstairs while the freaks went upstairs to their rooms to change out of their pajamas. They had school today, so the slashers had to stay behind to "bond" with each other and learn to get along, that's what Sapphire told Freddy. Fuck.

The slashers gathered in the living room once their "masters" left, staring at each other, not sure what to do now.

Freddy was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, Michael was standing in the corner of the room by the TV, Jason was standing in front of the hallway leading to the kitchen and Billy sat down in the bean bag, zoning out.

For several minutes, nobody made a sound. The ones that could, anyway. Eventually, Freddy growled, stood up and shouted, "I can't take this fucking silence!" Billy jumped and snapped back to reality, looking at him confused. "What the hell is your problem?" 

Freddy growled at him. "Well, we're stuck here with each other for 6 hours because our...Whatever they are to us, had to go to school. And Sapphire told me this would be a great opportunity to..." He gagged. "...Bond."

Billy also gagged. Jason just tilted his head, confused like usual. Michael came out of the corner and went over to them, took his knife out, and put it on the coffee table. Billy, Freddy and Jason stared at him. What the hell?

Wait.

Oh.

He wants them to surrender their weapons. 

Hesitantly, one by one, Jason being the first and Freddy being the last, they put their weapons on the table. They backed away from the table, relaxing slightly now that everybody was unarmed, but still tense at the same time because that meant they were vulnerable.

Billy got up out of the bean bag. It was his turn to start talking. "Okay, so, we all know who we are. We should probably do something so that the time we have to wait for them to get back goes by faster. Sitting around like lazy asses won't be helpful."

"What do you suppose we do then, dipshit?" Freddy snapped.

" **I** suppose we should start off by introducing ourselves, and tell each other 3 facts about ourselves. It can be anyth-" Freddy started cackling loudly. "You want us to WHAT?" 

"You heard me, bacon man. Unless you have a better idea? Oh! Let's just have one big gang bang! That seems more your style." "SHUT UP!" Freddy yelled at him.

Jason stomped his foot on the ground to get everyone's attention. When everyone looked at him, he pointed to his mouth, which was covered by his mask. It took a second, but Billy realized what he was trying to say. "He can't speak. Right." He looked around and saw one of Sapphire's sketchbooks, so he grabbed it and flipped to a blank page, grabbed the pencil that was beside it and handed it to Jason.

Jason took it, understanding what Billy wanted him to do. So Jason started writing the best he could, and when he was done, he turned it around for everyone to see. In horribly messy writing, it said:

"Jason. Mask. Camp. Dead." Freddy chuckled, but understood what he meant.

So his name is Jason, he wears a mask, he lives in a camp, and he's "dead". Great!

Freddy fixed his hat and said, "Guess it's my turn now. Alright you stupid shits, my name is Freddy Krueger, I'm from Springwood, Ohio. I was burned alive, and I'm a dream demon."

Billy nodded. "Alright. My name is Billy Loomis, I'm known as "Ghostface". I love horror movies, and...Um...My ex killed me." Freddy laughed.

And then, everyone looked at Michael.

Now, unlike Jason, he's not mute. He just chooses to be silent. So he can talk, he just doesn't want to. So he took the sketchbook and pencil from Jason and began writing. When he was finished, he flipped the sketchbook around. In much better writing, he said:

"My name is Michael Myers. I have a curse, I have a sister, and I used to have a niece." Billy blinked. "'Used to'? So you killed her?" Michael nodded, looking down at the floor from behind his mask. He missed Jamie. he really liked her, but what was done can't be changed...ANYWAYS.

Michael put the sketchbook and the pencil on the coffee table next to everyone's weapons. He went back to his corner and stayed there, watching everyone. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"...How about we watch a movie?" Billy asked. Jason and Michael just stared, and Freddy mumbled "no". "Well, I'm putting one on anyways, so fuck you." Billy grabbed the remote off the arm of the brown couch and turned the TV on, looking to see if they recorded any horror movies he could put on. He ended up putting on "Saw", which he hadn't seen or heard of before.

Freddy muttered curses and profanities as he walked past Jason and went upstairs, not wanting to watch the movie. He went to Sapphire's room, took his hat off and put it on her black desk. He laid down in her small bed, pulling the blankets up and over himself. The faint scent of her was calming, and he relaxed. He stayed like that for a bit, until he heard heavy footsteps coming upstairs, and he groaned in annoyance when the footsteps got closer to the door, the smell of rotting flesh getting stronger with every step. Then the door opened, and Freddy poked his head out from under the blankets.

There stood Jason  ~~in all his gay glory~~.

Freddy glared at him. "What do you want." 

Jason went over to him and pulled the blankets off him. Freddy growled at him and tried to grab the blankets back from him, but it was useless. Jason was much stronger than him.

After a second, Freddy gave up on trying to get the blankets. "What the fuck, hockey puck?" Jason tilted his head at the name. "Hmph." Was the only thing Freddy said before trying to take the blankets back again. Which, of course, didn't work.

And so, Freddy just laid down without the blankets, facing away from Jason. He didn't want to look at him and be reminded of how small he was compared to the other slasher, and how much weaker he was. Jason thought he had upset the smaller slasher, so he put the blankets over him and left the room. As soon as he left, Freddy pulled the blankets closer and held them, not falling asleep, just laying in Sapphire's bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Billy was watching the movie he picked while Michael was sitting on the couch, watching the movie as well. Billy was enjoying the movie, but Michael didn't really care for it as much as Billy did. 

After the movie was finished, Billy put on the second one. And the third. And the fourth. And just as Billy was starting the fifth movie in the franchise, Ash, Sapphire, Symphony and Ally came back. They all walked in and put their school bags down, Sapphire going into the living room immediately. When she saw Freddy wasn't there, she ran upstairs to go see him.

As soon as Jason saw Ash, he quickly went over to him and put all his weight on him, causing Ash to fall over and get crushed. It was hard for him to breathe, and with all the strength in his skinny body, he started hitting Jason in the back to try and tell him to get off him before he gets crushed to death. After a second of Jason trying to register what he was doing, he got up and Ash took a deep breath, glad to get air back into his lungs.

Symphony walked into the living room and sat beside Michael, curling up into a ball to get comfy like she usually does. There's nothing wrong today, she was actually feeling a bit better from this morning. So she hugged her knees, resting her chin on them. She looked at the TV and realized why Billy's eyes were practically glued to the screen. Ally walked into the living room after grabbing an apple from the kitchen and looked at the TV as she took a bite out of the apple. She smiled slightly when she realized what Billy was watching, and sat beside him on the floor. He looked at her and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her. Nothing romantic, it's just Ally was tired. She had a long day, and needed a bit of rest and relaxation. And so, they watched the movie together, Symphony and Michael watching as well.

* * *

Sapphire walked into the room she stays in while at Ash's house and saw Freddy laying in her bed. She smiled and went over to him, Freddy rolled over to see who it was and was excited to see it was Sapphire. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "Did you sleep while I was gone?" She asked, her voice high pitched, but sweet. Freddy shook his head.

"No. I just decided to lay down while I waited for you. That stupid tall ass zombie came in here and was being an annoyance for a bit..." Sapphire giggled a bit. 

"You know...I really enjoyed that dream you gave me last night. It was really sweet, you're a good friend to have, Freddy."

Freddy chuckled. "Anything for you~" He sat up and Sapphire purred. Like a cute little kitten.

Freddy stared at her as she did so. "...You can purr?" He asked. Sapphire nodded. "All demons can purr...Ones from my world, anyway. I don't know about you, but it would be cute if you could!" Freddy was surprised. He's never been called cute before. He was glad that Sapphire was happy about being stuck with him. Even if it was only for a short amount of time or eternity, as long as Sapphire was happy, so was he.

That's what friends do for each other, right?

* * *

After awhile, Freddy and Sapphire came downstairs to join in on the Saw marathon everyone was having. They were in the middle of the fifth movie, so Sapphire sat on the floor along with Freddy. Jason and Ash were sitting on the couch, but Ash had to sit on the arm since the cushions were being used by Jason, Michael and Symphony. He didn't really mind, it was comfortable...Sort of.

Everyone enjoyed the movie. But then Sapphire sneezed, and Billy, trying to be polite for once, said "Bless you", forgetting that she's a demon.

Sapphire burst into Hellfire flames.

Shit.

 


	5. Day 5: NEVER say "bless you" to a demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never tell a demon "bless you" if they sneeze. Billy learns that the hard way.

When Sapphire burst into flames, everybody started to panic. Sapphire started screaming, not being able to move. Freddy was the most panicked, he remembered what it was like to burn to death all too well. He got up as fast as he could, yelling profanities like there was no tomorrow. Ash ran downstairs for some reason, coming back with a book while everyone was screaming, cursing, and yelling, not sure of what to do. He started reading out loud a page in the book he grabbed as fast as he could, and when he was finished, the fire that was burning Sapphire disappeared. Sapphire collapsed to her side, Freddy catching her before she hit the floor. There weren't any burns anywhere on her body, and her clothes were in perfect condition...What?

Sapphire started whining loudly, but nobody knew why except for her and Ash. Ash explained, "Hellfire burns you from the inside out...Her organs are probably severely burnt and in horrible condition. We'll have to put her to bed until she heals, which will take a long time." Freddy nodded and picked her up carefully, Sapphire letting out a loud yelp. Freddy mumbled an apology and went upstairs to put her to bed, glaring at Billy as he walked by. 

Billy had his head down in shame. Ally whacked the back of his head with her hand, Billy letting out a quiet "ow". 

"What were you thinking?!" Ally yelled at him, crossing her arms. Billy stuttered as he did his best to give her an explanation.

"I-I didn't know that was going to happen! How was I supposed to know that would set Sapphire on fire?" Ally rolled her eyes and followed Freddy and Sapphire upstairs, wanting to try and heal the poor demon.

Billy was looking down at the floor, everyone that was downstairs had their eyes on him. Symphony was close to Michael, crying slightly out of worry for her friend. Ash wanted to follow Ally to go check on Sapphire, but Jason held him in place. He didn't want his "master" to be around that awful, cruel dream demon. He  _ **hated**_ that demon with a burning passion. Yep. Felt nothing else.

Meanwhile, Freddy put Sapphire on her bed carefully, Sapphire whimpering at the slightest movement. Freddy sat next to her on the edge of the bed, feeling horrible about what happened to her. Ally walked into the room and told Freddy to move over, telling him that she was going to try to heal Sapphire, so he did. She got close to her half demon friend, and began to heal her. She held her hands over her torso, mumbling something in a language Freddy couldn't understand. Probably some angelic shit or something.

After a minute, Sapphire slowly started to relax, which meant whatever Ally was doing was working. Freddy was relieved, seeing Sapphire's pained expression turn into one of relief. When Ally was done, tears of relief started pouring from Sapphire's eyes and down her cheeks as her entire body visibly relaxed. Ally pet Sapphire and got up off the bed, looking at Freddy.

Freddy gave her a small nod as a thank you, and Ally smiled in return. She turned and left the room, wanting Sapphire to get some rest. After a few minutes of sniffling, Sapphire stopped crying and fell into a well needed deep sleep.

* * *

When Sapphire opened her eyes, she was sitting in a field of hundreds of different kinds of flowers. The sun was shining bright as she looked around, white clouds in the sky as the sun slowly started to set. She looked up at the sky and noticed she was wearing a flower crown, each flower was different. There was a basket in front of her, filled with flowers, fruit and some bread, one jar of honey in the basket as well. She smiled as she picked up the basket, going through the contents inside it. She opened the jar of honey and dipped her finger inside, scooping some out and sucked on it. It was sweet, and it tasted  _amazing_. 

She looked up at the setting sun with a warm smile on her face, fixing her flower crown as her hair flowed with the wind as a light breeze blew her hair to the right, her right eye slightly visible now. She watched the sunset with that same smile still on her face, one hand on her pretty flower crown. When the sun was completely set, she got up and looked around, seeing if Freddy was nearby. Then, she realized there was a large tree not too far away, and so she started walking towards it and noticed that Freddy was sitting on one of the big branches of the old droopy tree. He waved to her and smiled, Sapphire carrying the basket and waving back. She eventually got to the tree as the moon started to rise into the gorgeous night sky, she spread her wings of fire and flew up to the branch Freddy was on, sitting beside him. She folded her wings and they disappeared, and Sapphire looked up.

The moon was full, a light cloud covered it slightly as the stars shone brightly, a comet came flying by as Freddy told Sapphire to make a wish. Sapphire closed her eyes and made her wish, and opened them again to see Freddy smiling down at her. 

"What'd you wish for sweetheart?~" He asked putting an arm around her as Sapphire held the basket of items close to her small, thin body. She looked up at the sky once more, then looked back at him. "I wished that you could stay with me forever." Freddy's smile slowly started to fade as she told him her wish, and looked away towards the ground below them. Sapphire stopped smiling as well, worried that she had said something wrong. "What's wrong, Freddy? Was it something I said?"

Freddy sighed and pulled his arm away. "No, you didn't say anything wrong. You're too perfect for that, 'honey'~" Sapphire giggled a bit as Freddy smirked. "It's just that...That spell you guys used to summon us to this world doesn't last forever. It's only temporary." Sapphire's heart sunk.

"How long does it last..?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Freddy mumbled, "thirty one days. It lasts a month..." Sapphire started to get sad, and Freddy could sense it.

"Hey...Don't be sad. I'll always be with you in here." He put a hand over her heart, and Sapphire smiled. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, and Freddy pulled her closer to hold her in his arms. Sapphire could smell the faint scent of smoke and campfires on his sweater, and so she relaxed. The smell of fire and smoke reminded her of her home in Hell, which was the largest volcano where the other fire demons live.

She could remember very clearly what her home looked like, how it smelt, how the ground felt under her true form's hooves. The taste of ash in the air, the crackling of fire that could be heard from miles and miles away. Freddy could feel her relax in his arms, and so he quietly said to her, 

"Let's make the most out of the time we still have together...I'll make you real happy these next several days, I promise." Sapphire teared up and her voice cracked. "I-I don't want you to go...Please, is there anything I can do to stop you from leaving?" Freddy shook his head sadly. "No...I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm not meant to last long in this world because I don't belong. So like I said, let's make the most out of our time together, okay?" Sapphire nodded slowly.

For the rest of Sapphire's dream, they sat in the tree and watched the starry night sky and the full moon as the faint clouds moved slowly, Freddy even made shapes and animals out of the stars, and at one point, he even spelled out her name. Sapphire thought this dream was a bit better than the last one Freddy gave her, which took place in that grand ballroom. When another comet went by, she wished that Freddy could stay forever. He was just so amazing, hell, was even better than that. To her, words could not describe how good he was. He was certainly a friend you'd want to keep for eternity, because he makes her happy. 

However, as we all know, all good things must come to an end. So eventually Sapphire woke up, and Freddy was right by her side, still sitting on the bed.

* * *

Downstairs, Ash was pacing. He didn't even know why, he was just bored as fuck. He needed to do something, and so he went to go check on Sapphire. He went upstairs and Jason quickly followed behind him. Ash got to the top of the stairs and walked to Sapphire's room, knocking on the door. When Sapphire called out "yes?", Ash opened the door and stepped inside, Jason right behind him. Freddy glared at Jason and Jason put his hand over his machete's sheath, just in case.

"Just came to see how you're doing." Ash said, walking over to the bed. Jason stood in the doorway, not moving an inch except for the fact that he was breathing heavily while staring at Freddy. It was obvious that those two don't exactly get along well, but Sapphire was determined to at least make them become friends for the sake of everyone's safety. ~~Bonus if they make little baby killers.~~

 ~~~~"Oh, I'm doing okay thanks to Ally. She healed me." Ash nodded with a smile. "I know, she told us that you were healed and that you should be doing fine." Sapphire smiled back, happy like usual.

"Actually, Ash, I want to talk to you in private. Is that okay?" Sapphire asked, sitting up. Ash nodded. "Of course! You can talk to me anytime. We can talk in my room." Ash went over to the door, waiting for Jason to move out of the way. After a moment of wondering what Ash was waiting for, Jason moved  ~~his big ass~~ ~~~~out of the way, letting Ash leave the room. Sapphire got up off the bed and followed, Jason attempting to follow, but Ash told him to "wait with Freddy". That didn't exactly make Jason happy.

Ash and Sapphire shut the door to her room and walked into Ash's room, closing the door behind them. Ash sat on his bed and looked at Sapphire, who was standing in front of him. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, curious.

Sapphire sighed and sat next to him. "It's about Freddy and Jason...They don't get along very well, and I don't exactly want them to recreate Freddy VS Jason and hurt anybody..." She said.

"So what's your point..?" Ash asked her, wanting to know why she was telling him this.

"I want to try and get them to get along with each other in any way we can. I just don't want to see them glare at each other with hatred in their eyes anymore, I want them to get along so that they don't start a fight and hurt any of us, especially Symphony. I don't see why they would, but it's still a possibility that they can and might do so." 

"So how are we going to get them to get along?" Ash asked, full of questions today as per fucking usual.

"Let's...Let's play some games!" Sapphire responded, excited with her new idea.

"What kind of games should we play then? Truth or dare? Would you rather?"

"...Sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me, I'm really starting to ship Sapphire and Freddy ;v;


	6. Day 6: The games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slashers and the freaks play some games together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) Just thought I would let you know that from now on this work will have some slow updates due to school, but don't worry, I intend on finishing this story! This story will definitely be finished :)

Ash and Sapphire got Freddy and Jason out from Sapphire's room and brought them downstairs, gathering the others into a circle on the living room floor. Freddy and Billy sat down, but Michael and Jason refused to sit and stood in their spots instead.

"Alright," Sapphire said. "We're going to play some "sleepover games" To try and get us all to get along better and not start any fights." She glared at Freddy and Jason. "It's important that we all get along so that nobody gets hurt." Everyone nodded.

"Good! Then it's settled. What game should we start off with first?" Sapphire asked, looking around at everybody. Slowly, Billy raised his hand up into the air. Sapphire looked at him and nodded.

"Um...Spin the bottle?" After a moment of thinking, everyone agreed to their first game: Spin the bottle.

Ash got up and went to his recycling bin to grab an empty soda bottle. He went back to the living room and placed the bottle on its side in the middle of the circle and sat back down in his spot on the floor.

Since Billy chose the game, he went first. So he spun the bottle and guess who it landed on. Michael.

"So...Does it have to be a kiss on the lips or..?" Billy asked, looking around at the other teenagers. Ally nodded. "OF course, that's how the game goes. Or are you too scared to do so?~" Billy huffed and got up, going over to Michael.

Now, Michael wasn't like Jason, he knows how this game goes. He hesitantly took off his mask...

I just...

God. Damn.

Ahem. ANYWAYS.

Billy quickly kissed Michael, and Michael quickly kissed back. Billy was basically a tomato at this point as he sat down in his spot, and now it was Michael's turn to spin the bottle.

Michael spun the bottle and it landed on Ash. So he went over, kissed him quickly, and went back to his spot in the circle.

After awhile, everyone was at least kissed once. Now it was time for the second game.

Freddy suggested truth or dare, and everyone agreed that they would play it.

Since Freddy suggested the game, he started. "So...Sapphire. Truth or dare?"

"Um...Truth?" 

Freddy smirked. "Out of everybody in this group, who would you go on a date with?"

Sapphire thought about it. Who would she go on a date with?

"I...I think I'll have to go with you, Freddy..." She said, blushing slightly. Freddy chuckled.

For some reason, this made Jason's blood boil. He  **hated** hearing her say that. He didn't know why though, it's not like he cared...

He  _had_ to do something.

When it was finally his turn after a few rounds, Ash asked him, "Jason, lift up a hand for truth, tilt your head for dare." Jason tilted his head.

"Okay, um...Do something romantic to the person of your choice." Ash said, curious about who he'd choose and what he'd do.

To everyone's surprise, he went over to Freddy, lifted up his mask slightly, and. Kissed. Him.

Jesus fuck, wasn't expecting that.

Since it was a dare, Freddy had to kiss back. So he did, and Jason kissed him again. Freddy kissed back, and Jason celebrated silently in his head.

They kissed a few times before they had to separate, Jason going back to his spot in the circle while Freddy was left breathless. That felt  _so good_. He wanted to kiss him again.

After several more rounds of truth or dare, Sapphire having to share what colour her panties were thanks to Billy. Sapphire, in return, dared Ally to hit him. Everyone laughed when she did.

So far the games were successful. Everyone was enjoying themselves, laughing, smiling, and overall just getting comfortable around the others. Perfect.

The next game they played was seven minutes in Heaven. How they did this since there were eight people was one person would volunteer to go in the closet, and then the rest of the group would choose a random person to go join them. Then they would set a timer for seven minutes, and wait.

Freddy volunteered first, and once he was in the closet, the rest of the group started whispering about who should go in with him.

In the end, Jason was the one to go join Freddy for seven minutes.

Once the timer was set and Jason was in the closet with Freddy, Jason immediately lifted up his mask. He kissed Freddy, wrapping his arms around his waist, puling him closer. Freddy kissed back and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, enjoying how close they were. At that moment he didn't really care if he was supposed to hate him, all he wanted was this big fucker to touch him, bite him, anything during those seven minutes they had.

Freddy took off his hat and his sweater and pushed Jason down, sitting on him. They shared a passionate kiss, Freddy rubbing against him. Jason made some sort of noise that Freddy couldn't really describe, but it sounded almost like a small moan. The demon smirked.

Jason put his hands on Freddy's hips, Freddy putting his hands on Jason's chest. They shared a deep kiss, Jason sitting up slightly to kiss Freddy's neck.

" _Jason, stop this nonsense at once!_ " Pamela Voorhees screamed in Jason's head. Jason ignored her as he continued to kiss the dream demon, rubbing up against him, making them both moan.

Outside of the closet, sapphire and Symphony had their ears covered so they wouldn't have to hear what was going on inside the closet, and Ally was trying not to laugh. who knew that those two could do something so sexual with each other? She found it hilarious, and so did Billy, who was also trying so hard not to laugh with every inch of his being.

Even when the timer went off five minutes later they didn't leave the closet, moaning could still be heard from outside of the closet. Sapphire's face was a bright red when she realized "Oh my god, they're having sex in the closet..."

After about ten minutes or so Freddy and Jason left the closet panting heavily, Freddy's sweater and hat weren't on properly, and there were bite marks covering his and Jason's necks.

Billy and Ally burst into laughter.

* * *

Everyone continued to play more party games until it got late, and everyone had to go to bed. It was obvious that everybody was now okay with each other, since they were all laughing and smiling still when they were talking about what had happened during the games as they went upstairs to their rooms. Sapphire and Ash agreed to share her bed so Freddy and Jason can sleep together in Ash's room.

Jason fell asleep with Freddy in his arms, Freddy cuddled up close to him. They shared more kisses in Jason's dream.

* * *

The next morning, everyone went downstairs to have breakfast. Sapphire helped Ash make some french toast and some bacon while everyone sat down at the dining table.

Freddy was sitting beside Jason, of course, and they were really close to each other. When the food was served, Sapphire sat on the other side of Freddy and smiled, happy that they were now together and getting along well.

Billy glared at them, jealous. If only he could have something like that...


	7. Day 7: A Date - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire is asked out on a date by a guy from school. Despite him being an asshole, she agrees to it. Ally helps her get ready for the date. ( It's not as boring as it sounds I promise )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...It's been awhile, and I apologize greatly. Things haven't been going well for me for a while, but I won't waste too much of your time with my shitty life events. For those of you returning to this story, welcome back! It's great to be publishing on this website again :) Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!

When Sapphire came home from school the next day, she was smiling but had a feeling of nervousness pooling in her stomach. She walked inside, happy to be back at Ash's house. 

Freddy saw her walk in and smiled, walking over to her. "How was school today, sweetcheeks?" 

"It was great..." Sapphire replied, looking away awkwardly.

Ally cut into their simple conversation, seemingly out of nowhere. "An asshole that goes to our school asked her out at lunch. She said yes." She put her bag down on the floor to pull off her boots. She stood up straight and walked away, ignoring Sapphire's pathetic hits and punches to her arms. She was annoyed and embarrassed.

Freddy glared at Sapphire for a moment. "Who is this guy?"

Sapphire blushed slightly, looking down and holding her bag close to her small body. "He, um...His name is Adam. He's on the football team, he's..Very good looking-" "He's a fuck boy and an asshole!" Sapphire was cut off by Ally yelling from the kitchen. Her "slasher", Billy, entered the kitchen to join her. He chuckled.

Freddy scoffed and looked at Sapphire again. "Seriously? That's your type?"

She shook her head. "Not really...But I felt like it would be mean if I said no." She went to the small study attached to the living room to pull her binder and chemistry textbook out of her bag. Freddy followed, getting angry. Of course Sapphire would feel like that. Despite being half demon, she's still half human. And that part of her is the most kindest, caring, and loving that Freddy has ever seen in his life. Guys like  _Adam_ don't deserve to be near her. He doesn't know much about him, but from what Ally has said he already doesn't like him if he's apparently an "asshole and a "fuck boy".

"When's your date?" He asked.

"Tomorrow after school at 7. I was going to ask Ally to help me look presentable." She sat down at the desk, giving Freddy the hint to leave her be for a bit while she did her homework.

He left the small study and entered the living room to find Michael staring out the window. When Symphony entered the room after putting her stuff down, he turned around to look at her. 

Today she was wearing an over sized sweater and a tank top with a cute jack o lantern on it. Along with it she wore ripped jeans and navy blue converse.

Michael walked over to her, not saying anything. She looked up at him and smiled tiredly, wrapping her arms around his much larger frame as a hug. After a second of hesitation, he hugged her back.

What the hell is this?

...

And why does it feel so nice?

Michael pondered on these questions for a moment, realizing that he was being hugged for the first time in  _so_ long.

As they were hugging, Ash walked into the kitchen, Ally and Billy having a conversation. Ally was sitting on the counter, Billy standing beside her. Ash didn't want to be rude and interrupt them, so he stayed quiet as he opened the fridge to grab a water bottle.

Ally was giggling at something he said, but Ash didn't know what. So he let them be, heading downstairs. 

* * *

Jason was waiting for Ash in the basement. While he was waiting, he grabbed one of his books and flipped through it. He didn't understand most of the words, but he recognized some that were written on the old pages.

"Death"

"Magic"

"Life"

Those were the more simple ones Jason could read.

Ash walked over to him and smiled. "Hey, Jason. Interested in my books?" The almost 7 foot tall masked killer nodded, still looking at the book. Part of him was a bit scared that if he was a little too rough with it, it would fall apart. And Ash would get mad. He didn't like it when his mother was mad at him, and he didn't want to see what Ash was like when he was angry.

Ash sat down at his desk, looking up at Jason.

His desk was made of some sort of dark wood. There were white candles lit on the two ends of the desk closest to the wall, and a book was stood up against a stand in the middle of the desk, open to page 492. There was a picture on the left page, it showed a skeleton that seemed to be regenerating it's flesh, muscle, and organs. It was an older book on necromancy, but Ash liked to study through it nonetheless. 

"These are my special books. They're about the magic I specialize in." He explained simply so that Jason would understand. Jason nodded again. 

"Right now I'm studying old necromancy. Necromancy is a special magic that can bring back the dead, which makes me a necromancer. I like what I do, it makes people happy to see a loved one they lost. Their smiles are what I enjoy." Again, Jason nodded. He would say something if he could, but since his vocal chords were really fucked, he couldn't really do anything but make weird bubbly ( literally ) sounds.

Ash picked up a pencil and a paper and started jotting down some notes as Jason watched, fascinated. His mother used to tell him bedtime stories about magic and adventure, made for children of course.

He'd sigh if he could.

* * *

 

For the rest of the night, The four "freaks" were doing their own separate things in the company of their slashers.

Ash did his "work".

Symphony was singing.

Ally was reading.

Sapphire was forcing Freddy to watch the entire Star Trek movie series on her phone ( She's a nerd, what do you expect? ).

Anyways, their evening went well. It was calm and peaceful, and thankfully, Symphony slept well that night. Michael was relieved.

* * *

 

The next morning, the teens went to school. Sapphire spent some time talking to Adam, despite her friend's begging her to cancel the date. She tried her best to ignore the begging, telling them that things would be okay. 

Things would not be okay.

* * *

At 6 that evening, Ally was in Sapphire's "room", helping her get ready. At 4, they went shopping for a nice outfit, Sapphire not knowing where the date was even going to be. He just told her, "it's a surprise". Ally kept telling her that this was a bad idea, but Sapphire assured her that she would be fine on her own.

After helping her with some simple makeup, Ally put Sapphire's hair up in a nice bun, looking at her through the full body mirror in the room. 

She smiled calmly. "You look so lovely, hun...If only this wasn't for some fuck-" Sapphire cut her off. "Ally, please...It's okay. I can handle this."

Ally nodded hesitantly, leaving the room after kissing her head and whispering "good luck". Sapphire followed her after a few seconds, going downstairs.

Everyone was waiting for her.

Symphony was tearing up slightly. "Sapphire, you look so pretty..." Ash nodded in agreement.

Billy joined in. "You did a good job, Ally. Looks nice."

Ally moved to stand beside Billy, who was leaning against the dining room table. She smirked. "I know."

Sapphire heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, heading towards the door to see if it was Adam. And sure enough, it was. She quickly put on some flats that Ally had bought for her earlier that day.

The jock stepped out of the blue car and walked towards the door, knocking. Sapphire opened it after a second, smiling nervously.

"Hey..."

Adam smirked. "Hey."

Ally went to the door, and Adam's smirk dropped. 

Despite looking like a girly stripper in Adam's mind, Ally was terrifying. 

If someone messed with her friends, especially Symphony, they'd get a rough beating. A hard slap at the very least. She was not someone you'd want to mess with, never.

Ally crossed her arms over her large chest and glared daggers at him. "If you so much as make Sapphire uncomfortable, I will seriously kill you. Understand?" 

Adam rolled his eyes and did his best to stay calm as he nodded. "Yeah, yeah..Got it." He looked at Sapphire. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yep! I'm ready." 

In a matter of minutes, Sapphire was in his car as he drove away from the small home, the poor girl not knowing what was in store for her.

 


End file.
